The Cooper Siblings
by The Great Space Hobo
Summary: What if Sly Cooper had a little sister that severed the Fiendish Five attack with him? How will they live their new life? and just how did they become master thieves? AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or Conner, who I was told was the name of Sly's father.. But I do own Ace and Mary. ^^

A/N: This story kind of jumps around a bit so read carefully or you could get lost, but other than that it's ok. Enjoy!

* * *

Eight year old Sly stood in front of the door holding his four year old baby sister, Ace. They were waiting for their father to get home after being away for two months.

"Sly, don't wait in front of the door like that. I am sure your father would like to sit down before getting jumped by you two," Sly's mother, Mary, said as she set the dinner table.

Mary was a very pretty raccoon with soft green eyes and brown hair.

"But Mom, we miss him!" the young male raccoon said almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Me too!" the four year old cried trying to wiggle out of her older brother's arms until he had to put her down or drop her.

Mary just smiled at her two kits.

"I'm sure he misses you too, but you know how tired he is when he gets back from a heist. Now run along and play, your father will be home soon."

"Aw, but Mom!"

"Now young man," his Mom gave him a stern look, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, now young man," echoed Ace mimicking her Mother.

"Shut up, Ace," Sly said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Nah-uh! You shut up!" Ace shot back, sticking her tongue back at him.

"All right you two, stop fighting! Brothers and sisters are supposed to look out for one another, not fight!"

"Sorry, Mom," Sly said sheepishly.

"Sorry, Mommy," Ace sniffed.

"Now, go play you little rug rats," she said with a smile and pushed the two children to the play room.

Sly and Ace ran to the play room, fighting about who would be the robber and who would be the cop.

"Hey! What did I just say!?" Mary yelled as she took the cups out of the cabinet.

Just then a pair of gloved hands clamped over her eyes.

"Guess who," came a deep voice.

Mary smiled and pulled Conner Cooper's hands away from her eyes.

"Must you break into your own house, Conner?" she smiled at him.

"You know if I came in though the front door the 'Graders' would have jumped me," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around Mary and kissed her on the cheek.

"True, but these are two graders you can't ever run from."

"And why would you say that?" he asked with a cocky smile on his face.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

He almost tripped when his son jumped onto the table and latched himself to his father's back as his daughter glued herself to his leg.

"GAH!" Conner hollered in surprise.

"We got you!" cried Sly

"We gotted you!" copied Ace.

"Oh really?" a smirk formed on the thief's lips.

Somehow Conner managed to wiggle out of his two children's death grips and threw down a smoke bomb. Mary covered her mouth as she coughed on the smoke.

"Damn it Conner! No smoke bombs in my house!" she yelled at the empty space where Conner was a few seconds ago.

"He's getting away!" Sly said to Ace. They both took off to find their dad.

"No running in the house!" But the two raccoons took off running anyway. Mary threw her arms up in the air, giving up.

"I live in a house full of children! Dinner will be ready in a half an hour!"

Sly, followed by Ace, ran up the stairs looking for their trickster of a father.

"Where is he?" asked the younger of the two as she wrapped her tiny paw around her brother's.

"Pft! He can't hide from me! I'm gonna be the greatest Cooper to ever live! No one can hide from me!"

"Yeah me too!" cheered Ace.

Sly looked at his sister with an annoyed face.

"Why do you have to do everything I do?"

"I don't," whined the girl.

"Do too!"

"Do not!

"Do too!"

Just then they heard a racket come from Sly's room. The two siblings looked at each other and smiled. Sly put a finger to his lips telling Ace to be quiet. She nodded at him, and they both tiptoed to the door.

Down stairs Mary was at the stove tasting the stew when she saw something run by the kitchen window.

Looking puzzled she put down the wooden spoon and looked out into the dark night.

"What was that?"

Meanwhile up in the attic old Conner Cooper was hiding from his demon spawn children. He was tried not to laugh himself silly.

They were growing up so fast, and him being away months at a time wasn't helping much. Sly was almost in second grade, and Ace would be in kindergarten soon.

He sighed and leaned on his cane.

He would have to start teaching Sly the family business soon; he was getting old enough. And knowing Ace she'd want to do whatever Sly was doing.

His smile grew at the thought of his kids following in his foot steps.

Just then he heard a noise on the roof, like boards cracking under a pair of feet.

Fear raced through Conner and he stood up on full alert.

'Is it the cops? Or something else?' he thought. His bright hazel eyes darted around in the darkness, trying to pick up any sign of movement. His ears twitched trying to single out the sounds of the house from the intruders.

'I have to get my family out of here!'

Connor took no more than four steps to the trap door when he heard the screams of his two kits.

"NO!!!" Connor shouted in horror.

He dashed to the door and sprinted to where their screams came from. He had his cane in his hand ready to defend his family.

'Please let them be alright!'

Mary ran up the stairs meeting Connor in the hall.

"Connor! Where are the kids?!"

"Get out of here Mary! I'll get them! Just run! GO!!" He wanted her gone. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her, too.

Looking panicked Mary did as she was told and ran to the front door.

Conner turned to Sly's room and kicked down the door, fury burning in his eyes.

There in the young coon's room stood an alligator woman. She had his two kids cornered; her teeth bared at the cowering kits.

Sly held Ace close to him, trying to keep her as far away from that woman as he could.

Letting out a howl of rage Connor charged at the shaman and knocked her across the room with his cane. He turned to his children.

"RUN! Sly, take Ace and get out!"

Not skipping a beat Sly took the frightened Ace's paw and pulled her out the door.

Sly took one last look at his father as he was fighting off zombie looking things. Ace saw this, too and froze in terror. She couldn't move another step. Sly tried to pull her along but she still wouldn't move.

"Come on Ace!" Sly yelled anxiously.

"Why, what do we have here? A pair of juvenile coons?" Down the hall hopped a very well dressed frog..

"You stay away from them!" the old Cooper roared. He looked at the frog murderously as he beat the last zombie away.

In a panic Sly picked up his baby sister and ran to the stairs, the sounds of their father fighting following them.

When they got down stairs a horrific sight was there to meet them. There by the door stood a huge armed bulldog with two guns in his hands, and he was standing over the still body of their Mother. She was lying motionless in a pool of dark red blood.

Ace's shrieks broke Sly out of his shocked trance; the big dog turned to the children with a smirk on his face.

Sly tried to run, but he couldn't. He just stared at their motionless mom, waiting for her to get up and yell "Surprise!" or something like that. Anything but this.

"What dis we got here, huh?" said the bulldog slowly. "A bunch of Cooper kiddies?"

Ace tightened her grip on Sly, and again he tried to move his legs but they just wouldn't listen to him.

The bulldog pointed his guns at the two kids, ready to shoot them full of holes.

In a grey blur Sly and Ace were whisked off their feet by their father as he made a mad dash to one of the living room windows.

Where they were just standing was full of smoking holes.

Connor threw his son onto his back and held his daughter in one arm the other still clutching his cane. Using it he shattered the window and was about to dive through it when there was a bright flash of light and a loud explosion. All three Coopers were air born.

The old Thief landed nimbly on his feet. now facing a very mad bulldog.

"Why don't you stay still little raccoon!? So I can shoot you full of holes!"

"Now you see that puts a real damper in my plans. So I will have to refusal," Conner said in a calm voice. But his face showed nothing but pure disgust.

His kids still on his back, Conner leapt at the thug and cracked his cane right in-between the slow witted dog's eyes, knocking him out cold.

Again Conner tried another window, this time in the kitchen. But when he stuck his head out the window pane a dark, bird-like shadow passed over them. Conner looked up at the sky in pure anguish.

He turned away from the window and looked around in a panic. They were trapped. He wouldn't dare to make a run for it with that thing out there. Not with his kits.

"Dad what's going on?!" the fright stricken voice of Sly sounded out; it was the first time either of the young Coopers spoke since the attack began.

Conner looked at Sly then at Ace. His heart grew heavy at what they would have to live with for the rest of there lives. because they were going to live, even if it meant that he wasn't.

Thinking quick Conner ran down one of the many halls of the massive house and placed his kids in a hidden closet. They could hear many feet quickly gaining on them.

"Sly, take care of Ace!" he looked at Sly with a pleading face.

And with one last look at his children, he slammed the door shut. The now closed door blended in perfectly with the wall.

Then everything went black and the sounds of a struggle leaked through the door.

Sly held onto Ace who was crying her pale green eyes out. Sly had to try not to cry too. He had to be strong for his sister.

At that moment there was a horrible metallic screeching sound, and Sly had to cover his ears. But the sound still rang throughout his head, making it feel like it would split in two. He cried out in pain only dully aware of Ace's cries.

Afterward there was screech of agony. Sly knew it was his Dad.

'What's going on?! He can't lose! Dad can't lose in a fight! No one can beat him!' Sly thought.

Then just as fast as this all started it stopped. Silence filled the house.

Ace clung to Sly in terror, her tiny body shaking like a leaf. After what seemed like a lifetime Sly opened the closet door.

The house was completely ransacked. Chairs were overturned, everything that was breakable was broken, and their father's book, The Thievius Raccoonus had all its pages torn out and now lied empty by the closet door.

Lying at the end of the hallway was their father. His throat was slashed open, and his now dull eyes staring blankly into space. Blood soaked into his fur and on the ground around him.

Ace screamed at the top of her lugs and burst into tears, screaming for her Mommy and Daddy that would never answer her cries again.

Tears streamed down the young Sly Coopers face as he looked at his dead father.

'This can't be real! This is all a bad dream! They can't be dead! NO!!!'

Sly clapped his eyes shut and fell to his knees. He tried to block the sight and his sister's screams out of his mind.

"Sly! W-we hav' to helps them!" The young girl ran to their dead dad and clinged to his blue shirt that was now drenched in his blood. The crimson liquid soaked into her grey fur.

Sly didn't answer her; he didn't even look up. He just kneeled there on the ground, wishing all this away. Wishing this was all a bad dream, That his Mom would wake him up soon for school. But just because you wish for something doesn't mean it'll come true.

After what must have been hours Sly finally looked up at his destroyed family.

Ace was curled up in a ball next to their father. She had cried herself to sleep. Almost all of her fur and clothes where covered in blood.

Getting up, Sly made his way to his sister, scared to get any closer to the dead body.

"Come on Ace, you have to get up." Sly's voice cracked, sore from all the screaming.

He shook her shoulder, trying to get her up. She open one bloodshot eye and it looked up at him. Then her other eye open and she sat up, looking at him with a broken face.

"They won't wake up." Her voice was even worse than Sly's. His heart broke more at the sight of his baby sister like this.

"Come on, we have to clean you up," the male raccoon said pulling his sister up and leading her to the bathroom.

He sat her down on the toilet seat and started to wash the blood off her pelt with a wet towel.

"W-what are we going to do now, Sly?" Ace asked dangerously close to crying again.

"I'm going to take care of you," he told her not looking her in the eye.

The last thing his father said to him played though his mind.

"Sly take care of Ace!"

"You can't take care of me! You're too young!" Tears started to trickle down her already tear stained cheeks.

Sly looked up at her face. She was right. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't cook, clean, or anything else that his Mom did. But he knew one thing: he WAS going to take care of her.

He wiped the rest of the blood from her face along with her tears.

"I will, I promise Ace."

The younger coon sniffed a few more times and nodded her head.

They heard a noise from the back door; both the Coopers froze in alarm.

"Wait here," Sly told his baby sister as he ran out the door.

"No! Don't leave!" Ace followed her brother out of the bathroom, afraid of being alone.

"I told you to wait!" Sly hissed at her.

"No!" Ace yelled back, tears in her eyes again.

The footsteps sped up and got closer. In a panic Sly snatched his fathers cane, which was lying at the other side of the hall.

Holding it in both paws he looked as fierce as a scared eight year old could.

He pushed his sister behind him and faced the direction the footsteps were coming from. They saw a dark figure turn the corner, and Sly was about ready to beat this guy senseless with his Dad's cane.

No one was going to hurt his sister. He wouldn't let anyone take the only family he had left away. No one.

Then a blinding light was flashed in their eyes.

The last of the Coopers blinked a few times before their eyes could stand the sudden bright light in the dark house.

Because of the way the light was hitting their eyes the two could only see the dark outline of the person.

"Jesus, Inspector! You better come look at this!"

The sound of more running feet came down the hall and another beam of a flashlight was being pointed at the terrified kits.

"S-stay back!" Sly yelled, trying to sound tough, but he failed miserably.

He swung the cane trying to hit the man closest to them but missed.

"Calm down. We aren't going to hurt you," said a new voice, this one deeper.

"We just want to help," said the first voice.

Sly bared his teeth. His ringtail fluffed out.

"Get away from us!"

He didn't know who these people were and he didn't care. All he wanted to do was get Ace out of there.

"Walker, turn off that flashlight!" snapped the second voice.

And with that both of the lights clicked off and the two coons where plunged into darkness again. It took them a few seconds for their eyes so adjust to the new dimness.

There stood a powerful looking red fox that looked like he was the one in charge of all this. The men next to him was a rather sad looking brown mouse.

"We're from Interpol. My name is Carmen Fox and this is Tom Walker. Please come with us. We want to help you," said the fox kneeling down at Sly's level. "We aren't going to hurt you."

Sly lowered his fathers cane slightly. Should he believe them? And if they were from Interpol would they through them in jail?

His Dad always told them about these people. He said they were trying to throw him in prison, but he just laughed at that and said they could only catch him in their dreams.

Sly shook his head.

'No, can't think about him. Can't cry in front of these people. I have to be strong,' he thought.

The cops took Sly shaking his head as a sign not to come any closer. They backed up a little.

"Let us help you. We'll take you somewhere safe," fox said in a gentle voice.

Ace tugged on her brother's shirt, and he looked down at her. She didn't say it, but Sly could read it in her eyes. 'Put down the cane'

With a huff Sly lowered his father's cane, still holding it so tight that his paws hurt.

Carmen smiled slightly and reached out slowly with one hand and picked up the shivering male coon. Sly just realized he was shaking like crazy. He hadn't even realized it until now.

Carmen didn't even try to take the cane away from the young raccoon, knowing he would probably freak if he did.

Tom bent down and scooped up Ace, holding her like a baby.

"Hey sweetheart, don't worry. No one's going to hurt you anymore," the mouse said in a kind voice to the wide eyed kit.

The two cops took the Coopers outside, using the back door not wanting the poor kids to see their dead parents.

In the front lawn there was many police cars with red and blue flashing lights and dozens of people running around taking pictures and samples of this and that.

They put the two coons in the back seat of a sleek black car, and the two men got in the front.

Sly looked at Ace again. She felt his eyes on him and turned her sad little head to him.

They just stared at each other for half the car ride. Not saying anything, not knowing what to say.

"Sly?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?" the younger Cooper asked, her tiny paws clutched to her chest in fear. Her eyes started to water again.

"I don't know Ace, but I promise that we'll go together." Sly said.

"You promise we'll stay together?" Ace said, not to sure of anything anymore.

Sly nodded his head and took his sister's paw into his own.

"Whatever happens, we'll always be together." His voice for the first time sounded positive of it.

Ace nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

The black car drove them away from their old broken life and into the unknown.

* * *

A/N: Good Lord! This is the longest thing I have ever written! 13 pages! Wow! Sorry about the corny ending I couldn't think of anything better to say at the end. And please for the love of the Valar if any of you reading this played the 1st Sly Cooper game please help me! I haven't played it in years because my stupid brother broke it! T_T so please it would help a lot if you could fill me in on what I forgot. And please review and tell me what you think, and don't flame me if I suck then tell me why I suck and don't just yell at him. Thank you.


End file.
